Dan Phantom:Sympathy
by katiesparks
Summary: He saw a little girl huddled in a corner who bore a strong resemblance to Paulina. Then he smiled evilly, this was gonna be fun.Dan learns that somnetimes things can be returned in the strangest of ways, one of them being the tears of a young girl.R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I'm baaaaack **

**Kirby:Grrreeeaaatttt! I'm still have nightmares from the last time!**

**SHUT UP YOU!Anyway here's another story for you!I thought it up on the spot though so ignore any plot holes/selling mistakes/grammer mistakes...WHAT? I'm only human!**

**Disclaimer: Butch almighty (not really) owns Danny Phantom and all his minions, I mean co-stars! But I own Emma! Steal her without my permission and I'll send my zombies to kill you!**

**Zombies:Grrrrrr**

**Not yet but soon very soon...Well, enjoy!**

Dan walked into the dark room looking for the former object of his affection, Paulina

"Come out Paulina it's me, Phantom. Remember, the guy you're in love with?" Dan said, bitterness in his tone.

Suddenly he heard a barely audible whimper coming from a room over. He smiled evilly before phasing him self into the room. It was a medium sized room with pink carpet and walls. Rainbows, butterflies, flowers, and stuffed animals were everywhere. And huddled in a corner was a little girl, no older than five, who bore a strong resemblance to Paulina. The only difference was her hair was short and ragged with two pink clip trying in vain to keep it out of her eyes.

"Hello what's this?" Dan said and floated over to the small girl.

Dan had dealt with children before. He knew as long as he acted like the villain he was they wouldn't do or say anything other than cower in fear. So instead of demanding that she tell him where her mom was he put on his "nicest" smile and knelt down to the child's level.

"Hello, little one, what's your name? My name's Dan."

"M-my n-name-e?" the girl asked.

"Yes."

"Emm-ma B-ba-axter…"

At this Dan couldn't help but smile. Dash and Paulina had gotten together, how predictable. Both were nasty and rotten, they were good for each other.

"Well Emma, do you know where your mommy is?"

When he said this the little girl broke into tears. What did Paulina do now, he thought. You would think Paulina had stopped bringing pain to everyone around her by now but some things never change. Dan looked at the crying girl huddled less than a foot away from him and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, sympathy. He truly felt sorry for this child who was forced to have Paulina as a mom. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. He looked over at her and sighed, he already hated himself for what he was about to do. He leaned over to the sobbing child and picked her up, rocking her gently as she cried. Eventually she stopped crying and looked up at him with watery teal eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

Dan looked her in the eyes before saying, in true Danny like fashion, "I don't know"

She smiled before sniffling one more time and said, "Do you really want to know where Mommy and Daddy went?"

Dan nodded.

"It was a couple of weeks ago, I woke up and saw Mommy and Daddy running around throwing stuff in suitcases. I asked them where we were going and they said nowhere and told me to go back to bed. When I woke up later they were gone and I was all alone."

Dan looked down at the girl and then out the window where half the town lay in ruins.

"I have to go, ok?" Dan said standing up.

Emma grabbed his cape and he turned around. For anyone else grabbing his cape meant instant death but for her, he just flashed her a fanged smile.

"Can I go with you? I don't wanna be alone again." She asked hopefully.

"I'll make you a deal. You can come with me but if I say the word "Valerie" you have to start screaming and acted like you want to get away from me, ok?"

She nodded and Dan picked her up and after checking that he had a good hold on her, flew out the window. And as he flew he looked at her wide eyed expression as she soared high above the town, and smiled.

After all, who ever said he had no heart?

**Well Whatdya think? Now I need your opinion. Do you want me to A:continue the story, detailing Emma's life with Dan. or B:Leave it as a simple oneshot? I need your opinions! **

**So R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So many of you liked this that I decide to continue it! Woooooooooooo!**

**Kirby (if I confused anyone with this I didn't mean Kirby the video game character I meant Kirby my friend. That's her nickname): MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**O-kay well umm… here's that thing**

**Disclaimer: Why do even write these? DP Butch Hartman. Got It?**

**Any who here's ch. 2!**

**Ch. Two**

Dan soared high over the town he once called home with the off-spring of two of his most hated enemies in his arms. She was smiling as she stretched her arms out in front of her in a Superman-like form. Every once in a while she'd glance up at him a bright smile on her face. He could not believe he was doing this! But then again part of him could, in a way. After all, deep down he really did have parts of his humanity lingering there.

"Dan?"

"Yes Emma?

"Why do you want to kill everyone?"

"I don't. I've only been killing the bad people. That's why Valerie, oh excuse me, The Red Hunter is still alive in the first place. If I really wanted her dead she would've been six feet under years ago."

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is I don't kill people because I just want to, I kill because they are pimples on society."

"Oh! So you kill them to help everyone else?"

"Right."

"Ok…Are you gonna kill Mommy and Daddy?"

"That depends, do you want me to kill them?"

At this point Emma looked up to him and with a very evil look in her eyes she answered calmly, "Yes, and I want to watch."

Dan grinned and was about reply when he heard the sound of a motor off in the distance. He recognized it as the sound of Valerie's jet sled powering up.

"Valerie." Dan said looking to the girl in his arms.

"Wha-Oh! Yeah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly Valerie emerged quickly from the rubble of a destroyed building.

"I got you now, Gho-" Valerie started to say but stopped when she saw the thrashing child in her rival's arms.

"PUT HER DOWN!" she yelled charging up her gun.

"Ah, ah, ah, you would want to 'accidentally' shot this innocent little girl, would you Valerie?" Dan said holding Emma in front of him.

"That's low even for you." Valerie said lowering her gun.

"Now that's better, I willing to make a deal with you, Valerie, if you're willing to listen."

"I'm listening…"

"You let me leave the city and I don't kill her."

"What happens to the girl?"

"She comes with me." Dan answered a look in her eye daring her to challenge him.

The look on Valerie's face was priceless. It said she was trying to decide between her life and the lives of many more to come or the life a supposedly innocent little girl. Even though the answer was obvious Dan waited patiently for her to make up her mind. Emma, on the other hand, was getting bored.

"Psst! Dan! What's taking so long?" Emma whispered to her new companion.

"Haven't you been listening? She's trying to decide if she's gonna spare her life and everyone else's or yours." Dan whispered back.

Then from Valerie's jet sled came a muffled sound.

"What was that, Val?"

"Don't call me that! Only my friends can call me that!"

"Awww! But I thought we were friends…"

"Well you thought wrong! And I said Ok."

"What was that? "No" you say! Well that's too bad!" said Dan charging up an ecto-blast.

"I SAID OK!" screamed Valerie.

"OH! You said "OK"! That's too bad, I haven't gotten to kill anyone in the past hour!

Well then I'll see you next time! Mwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaa!" laughed Dan as he flew out of the city.

"So…Where are we going?" asked Emma as soon as they left the city.

"Wisconsin I have something I need to get. And maybe if you want we'll get something for you while were there, too."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Dan said and took off towards his elder half's mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples and weclome to the next ch. of Dan Phantom : Sympathy**

**KIRBY:Whoope**

**SHUT UP!Anyway I got a new computer and it doesn't have Word on it so please bear with me on any mistakes it's not my fault I just can't spell !**

**Disclaimer : Butch Hartman DP NOT me so don't sue ! **

It was almost an hour after they had left Amity Park and they were nearly half way to Wisconisn. Emma was startng to get tired and even if Dan had saved her and been much nicer than most believed he was able to be to her, it was still very hard to fall asleep flying in the arms of an extremely cold "person" miles above the ground.

"Dan?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" Dan responed while keeping his eyes on the horizon.

"I'm tired..."

"Well then fall asleep."

"But I'm too cold and we're flying."

"Fine" Dan said and flew towards a cave he saw below in the mountains they were flying through.

He landed inside and took off his cape before handing it to Emma.

"Here, go lay down I'll stay up and make sure Valerie didn't follow us."

Emma nodded and, taking the cape, walked over to a drier spot on the floor before laying down and drifting off into a deep sleep. Dan, meanwhile scanned the sky for signs of Valerie and her jet sled. When he was satisfied that she wasn't following them he sat down and closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was in a white room with Danny and Vlad (in human form) standing in the middle. At the moment Vlad was apparantly in the middle of revealing his evil plan to a very bored looking Danny.

"...And then we'll dispose of the girl a will have brought down Amity Park once and for all ! " Vlad boasted apparantly finished.

"That's not gonna happen, it's obvisious that MY persuading has finally gotten through and now Dan actually LIKES Emma, he wouldn't destroy her. " Danny countered.

"Nonsense ! Caring about others is a human trait, Daniel. And if you haven't notice Dan is no longer human."

"Hey, if I'm made of your ghost forms why are you two in human form?" Dan asked, suddenly joining the conversasion.

Danny and Vad looked at Dan and then themsevles and responsed in one confused voice, "I don't know."

"Anyway Vlad, that's not true a ghost can be as human as they want all it takes is a little effort !" Danny said jumping back into their verbal battle.

"Well MY ghost never acted human it was always bitter and creul. "

"Ya? Well you in general were ALWAYS bitter and creul ! And if you haven't noticed Dan obviously takes after me more than you !"

"That's where you're wrong, Daniel, it is me he takes after !"

"Oh yeah? He's got MY symbol, MY name, he's the age I would be if I still alive, MY hair color, face it Vlad he's more me than you !"

"Well he's got my evilness and cape and skin color AND voice. "

"I don't see anywhere in his name anything about Vlad or Plasmius!"

"Hmmm he's right," at this point he turns to talk to Dan, " Change your name to Dan Plasmius !"

"What?!!? I'm NOT changing my name !" Dan cried.

"That's because he likes MY name better !" Danny added.

Suddenly the roomshook wildly and Emma's voice echoed loudly throughout it.

"Dan?" it asked innocently.

**Ok sorry about the lenth and the fact that it was mostly dialoge. At least I got something out there right? BTW I'm also sorry about how long it took me to get this out I had MAJOR writer's block. Oh and if any of you are confused, the white room was dan's mind and instead of having a conscious he just got Danny and _Vlad._ hope that cleared that up for all of you! Until next time, Read and Review: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I'm back with the next installment _DAN PHANTOM: SYMPATHY _**

**(Plays Star Wars theme as words flash across the screen)**

**BETH: But you don't even LIKE Star Wars!**

**OH! I almost forgot everyone this is Beth some of you might recognize her from my reviews or my profile. (elbows Beth) Say hi!**

**BETH: Hi.**

**Kirby's on vacation so Beth is filling in. She unlike Kirby LOVES Danny Phantom and thought that Danny floating in the tank in his underwear was hot! (Urban Jungle) **

**BETH: Yeah I think Sam would have LOVED to see THAT!**

**Don't we all?**

"Dan? ", Emma's voice called again as the room shook wildly.

Dan's eyes closed before snapping them back open to be greeted with the fearful aqua eyes of his young companion.

"Yeah?", Dan said choosing to forget the weirder than normal argument between his messed up versions of a shoulder devil and angel. (1)

"I woke up and it was dark and…I was afraid…", Emma said handing Dan back his cape.

Dan looked out over the dark horizon, noting briefly that he must have been "asleep" longer than he thought. Dan looked down at Emma who looked like she was making a wish on one of the bright stars that weren't visible from inside her house.

"Ready to go?", Dan asked . Emma nodded still looking at the dark sky. He picked her up and took off once again headed towards Wisconsin.

A hour or so later they crossed the Wisconsin borderline and Dan couldn't help but notice that there was a cave underneath the sign (2) but he paid it no mind. Finally they reach their destination and much to Dan's surprise it was in pretty good shape, if you didn't count the hole in the wall from when he was created.

They entered the lab and Dan told Emma to go sit in the lab chair next to the table. She did as she was told and sat down while Dan was opening an extremely out-dated laptop.

He opened it and it booted up instantly before asking for a password. Dan smirked devilishly and typed in "Maddie Masters". The computer accepted it and suddenly a thousand pictures of Maddie popped up filling the screen.

"Gross! I'm NEVER going to un-see this!", Dan cried not carrying that he sounded like a fourteen year old.

"What is it?", Emma asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

Dan was about to answer when he realized he really didn't know. One side of him wanted to say she was his mom but the other side argued the she was the love of his life.

Eventually Danny's side of the argument won and Dan simply answer "my mom" before closing the device, it probably didn't have the information he was looking for anyway.

Suddenly a noise was heard from above and someone's footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Who's down here?" cried a voice vaguely like his own but feminine

A face appeared in the door way and Dan thought that he might be staring at his twin. She was dressed in a girlier version of his costume and her longish white hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck and finally her now frightened green eyes stared back at him, and it was obvious her life was flashing before them.

"You!" she cried as she collapsed on the floor in fear.

"He told me it wasn't safe to stay here, that you'd eventually be back. But did I listen? All Vlad ever wanted was to keep me safe! But did I ever thank him? No, I took his advice for granted and now I'm gonna die!" she sobbed to herself.

Dan was tempted to destroy her, he really was, but Emma was here and he had some questions for this strange look alike.

"Stop crying, I'm not gonna destroy you. That is I won't, if you answer a few questions." Dan winked at Emma telling her that he really didn't plan on hurting the young woman.

"Ww-h-aa-t?"(What?) she asked.

"I said I'm going to asked you some questions and you're going answer them, got it?"

She nodded.

"Good. Question number one, who are you?"

"I'm your, well ummm, clone…" she answered.

"How are you my clone?"

"Vlad made me, before you turned evil but when you came to live with him he didn't need me anymore, he had the original so he put me back to sleep but my container broke and when I woke up I went and found him. He told me about what had happened and asked if I wanted to stay with him. But I wanted to stay here, he warn me that you would be back to finish him off but I didn't care! I should have listened! "

"If I didn't know Vlad the way I do I'd say you're crazy but… anyways, question number are you full ghost or half?"

"Half"

"Ok last question, are you good with kids?"

**Well what'cha think? This one was much longer than the other ones, Oh ya before I forget…**

**(1): like how in old cartoons where the devil sits on one shoulder and the angel is on the other and they're both trying to tell you what to do**

**(2): It's a reference to TUE you know Vlad was living in that cave that said Wisconsin over it.**

**Well surprisingly I have nothing left to say other than _READ AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HAVE _RETURNED_ (slides in on knees)**

**KIRBY :(slaps forehead)**

**BETH: If Kirby's back from vacation, why am I here?**

**No reason.**

**BETH: Whatever.**

**You're just jealous people actually _READ_ my stories! (sticks out tongue)**

**BETH: (sticks out tongue)**

**KIRBY:_ O-kay_ since those two are being IMMATURE (glares at them) I will start the chapter for the EVER SO LOVELY REVIEWERS! Well here you go.**

"Are you sure you want to?" Dan asked, his voice laced with what someone might call worry.

"Yes." Emma said for what felt like the billionth time that night.

"It hurts, a lot. Like being blasted by one of those ecto-blasts I use to destroy buildings."

"I don't care."

"…Why?"

"I've felt pain worse, because I could do nothing about it. With this I can control whether or not I get hurt."

Dan helped her slip into the hazmat suit he'd summoned using his powers. Once she had become half ghost she would be able to keep it's form herself(1).

"Last chance." Dan said as she entered the now dormant Plasmius Portal.

"I want them to feel pain like I did. The pain of being helpless to someone you trusted." Emma answered and before Dan could get in another word she slammed her hand on the "ON" switch of the portal.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was transformed into a half-ghost like the man before her once was.

The portal flickered once then stabilized as she stumbled out wearing a black and white hazmat suit. Her hair had turned white and her eyes green with swirls of blue in them.

Danni rushed forward to catch her as she ran out of wall to lean against. Dan would have but his mind was somewhere else, or maybe some _when_ would be a better choice of words.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Sam said as she finished taking picture of Danny._

"_You know what? You're right, who know what kind of awesome super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal._

_Danny pulled on the white and black hazmat suit over his clothes and looked determinedly ahead of him._

"_Hang on." Sam said walking up to him and ripping the sticker of Jack's face off of his chest, "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."_

_Danny walked into the dark portal, his hand on the wall to guide him. Accidentally his hand pressed the "ON" button on the wall. Pain rippled through him like a million nuclear bombs exploding at once inside of him. And as he was pushed into unconsciousness he couldn't help but think._

' _So this is what it's like to die…' _

_END FLASHBACK_

Dan clutched his head remembering the horrible pain before looking up to see his supposed clone helping Emma as she slowly awoke to consciousness.

"Ohhhh…did I die or did it work?" she groaned as she sat up holding her head.

Dan nearly laughed at that statement considering it was a different way to ask the same question he had when he'd woken up.

"_Ohhhh…am I dead?" _ his fourteen year old voice questioned as it drifted through the white room that was his mind.

Dan got up and went to help Emma.

"Depends, do you have a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach or are you cold all over?" Dan asked remembering that which he had lost.

"The warm feeling is there… but, I'm so cold…" she said as she shivered.

"Good concentrated on making that warm feeling spread all over."

Emma nodded and tried to concentrate on doing as he said. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw her skin instead of the white glove of her costume.

"I'M ALIVE!" she cried out, giggling as she fell against the partially decaying floor.

Dan and Danni looked at each other and then back to the girl before shaking their heads.

' _I don't even want to know…' they thought in sync._

**Well how was it? Come on you need to tell me or I'll explode that happens sometimes. : P**

**It's my belief that ghost can form things out of their ecto-energy including clothing.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Absolutely nothing to say here.**

**KIRBY: Ahhhh! It's the apacolaspe! Quick to the shelters!( stampede runs into cave that wasn't there before)**

**Okay… Any way here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Same as b4.**

Emma got up off the floor and unsteadily (electro shocks will do that to you) walked over to Dan.

"Are you about ready to go?" Dan asked her looking down at her.

"I guess…Is Danni coming with us?" Emma asked.

Dan paused to think about it. It wouldn't hurt to have some around who could help him take care of Emma and if she really was a clone of the old him, they would probably get along if she didn't try to play hero like he use to. And he had no idea how to take care of a little girl would eventually end up having-uh 'girl' problems. At least women had some sort of motherly instinct to go on. All he had left was memories of how his mom treated him when he was younger. (The inner Danny cheered at the fact he was still referring to her as his mother and speaking as if he were Danny instead of Dan.)

Emma looked up at Dan expectantly.

'_At least he's considering it…_' she thought.

Emma really liked Danni, she was nice and, unlike Dan, openly expressed her emotions. She was very sure he had emotions, too. She had heard the worry in his voice before she entered in the portal and even if she never got another slither of feeling out of him that was enough to convince her that he cared even if he didn't want to.

"Why don't you go see if she even wants to come?" Dan said, breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma grinned. '_I'll take that as a Yes!'_

Emma walked over to Danni who was currently staring into the massive ghost portal.

"Danni?" Emma asked laying on what will be referred to as 'The Charm'.

"Huh? Oh, yes Emma?" Danni said ripping her gaze from the portal.

"We, well I, was wondering…Do you want to come with us?

Danni looked down at her and her eyes practically begged her to say yes.

'_Oh! How can I say no to a face like that?'_ Danni thought.

"Is it okay with him?" Danni said, glancing sideways at Dan who was trying to look uninterested in their conversation and failing miserably.

'_What can I expect? I know Vlad is a horrible eavesdropper and I am too so of course he would be as well.'_

"He said to ask you. I'd take that as a yes."

"Well, okay. If you want me to come, then I'll go. I don't get out enough anyway. The farthest I've ever been from this house is the Wisconsin border."

"Yay!" squealed Emma before grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to Dan.

"She said yes! Does that mean she can come?" Emma asked.

Dan looked Danni up and down and made up his mind. He thrust his gloved hand out in her direction.

"Welcome to Team Phantom."

**Sorry. I told one or two of you they would return to Amity Park in this chapter but I felt the need to put this in here first. Sorry again for any of you waiting for the "REVENGE" scene but your going to have to wait. The suspense is killing you, no? **

**Please, as always, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm SO sorry about the wait! Unlike my older brother I have a life and it was preventing me from writing the chapter.**

**KIRBY: In other words, she was having boy troubles.**

**I WAS NOT! Hehehe ignore her she's crazy, yep I certainly don't have a crush on one of my best friends….Crap I just said that out loud, didn't I?**

**KIRBY: Yep! And I got it on tape so I can blackmail you with it!**

**WHAT!??! Okay everyone who's reading this enjoy the incredibly long chapter while I try to get the video camera back from Kirby…**

"Where are we going?" asked Emma as she flew over the Wisconsin border in Dan's arms.

"First we're going to train you to use your powers, seeing as you can't even fly yet. Then we're going back to Amity Park to blow the brains out of your parents." Dan answered in his emotionless voice.

"Wait a second, did you say we're going to kill her parents?" Danni asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Dan answered.

"Because they're her parents! Why would you do that?" Danni practically screamed.

"Because she wants me to. I could do without destroying them but she's the one that really wants to."

"Why do you want to do that?" Danni asked Emma.

"Because they left me for dead. They didn't care about me! They NEVER cared about me! Mommy only cared about herself and Daddy… Daddy just wanted to make Mommy happy. But at least he cared more than her…

(Flashback)

"_Hello? Mommy, Daddy Is anyone here?" Emma asked as she wondered through her now empty house. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen. Her hair was longer then, reaching to her waist line. On the kitchen table she spotted a note and one of her Daddy's knifes. She picked up the note and read it out loud since she hadn't learned how to read silently yet._

"_Dear Emma,_

_Your mother and I have left and we're not coming back this time. I tried to convince her to take you with us_

_but she wouldn't. I'm sorry but I have to go with her. She's my wife after all. But I left you me knife so you_

_can keep yourself safe. There's also some food left for you. Be safe. I'll try to come back for you soon._

_Love,_

_Your dad."_

_Emma cried at first hoping someone would hear and come to help her, but no one did. Finally she stopped and stood up from where she had been huddled on the floor._

"_No more crying." She said and her voice echoed off the empty walls of the room._

_She picked up the knife and carefully opened the blade. Then she grabbed a thick lock of her hair and with a jerk, sliced it off at her shoulder. She repeated the process until all of her hair was just above her should._

_She picked up the pieces of hair and started to make something out of them. In the next hour she had formed them into a humanoid shape with long hair._

"_Stupid Mommy!" she cried "I HATE YOU!"_

_She picked up the hair doll and threw it on top of the stove. Then she turned it on and watched the doll burn. The flames leaped out onto her hair and she quickly ran to the sink to extinguish it. Then she turned back to watch the doll burn. She spent her first night alone right there in front of the stove as it consumed the figure. _

'_**I hate you'** she thought **'I hate you'**_

(End Flashback)

"Okay this looks like a good spot" Dan said as he landed in a clearing in the forest.

"Danni, you start teaching her how to use her powers I'll set-up a shelter." Dan ordered and Danni flew off to do as he said.

"Okay Emma, I'm going to try and teach how to use your powers, okay?" Danni said and Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"Good lesson number is going to be-", Emma disappeared for a second then reappeared then fell into the ground. Danni turned her arm intangible and reach down to pull her up. "-how to stop doing that. Now come on kiddo, let's get to work"

For the next couple of hours the worked on helping her get control and Emma mastered everything from flight to invisibility. She was working on ecto-blasts and shields when night finally came.

"Ok, you did a good job today, Emma. Maybe if we get up early enough we can work on ecto-blasts tomorrow morning before we start back towards Amity Park. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Let's go see if Dan got around to making that shelter." Danni said and Emma and she walked back towards where they had last seen Dan.

In the clearing was a crude log cabin, the ends of the logs charred from where they'd been cut using ecto-blasts. And sitting in the doorway was Dan with bored look on his face as he twirled a ball of ectoplasm on his finger.

"Cool! You built a house!" cried Emma as she ran up to Dan.

"Dan! Hey Dan! I can fly now! You won't have to carry me or anything! And I can go all invisible and stuff! It's so cool!" Emma babbled excitedly as jumped up and down.

"Yeah that's … great. That's great Emma. That's really great." Dan said, not believing what he was doing.

Emma yawned loudly. Dan smirked and looked at her and Danni with a look of knowing. He knew what it was like to use ghost powers all day long and he had been stronger than them.

"Aren't you two tired?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, come on Emma we're going to be flying all day tomorrow, we need to get some sleep."

"Ok" Emma answered and followed Danni inside the cabin. Dan sat back down in the doorway and retreated into his mind to watch his halves bicker, it was entertaining at times.

"…You've completely ruined my plans Daniel! We could have finally brought Amity Park to it's knees and you ruined it!" Vlad cried.

"As far as I'm concerned it was an improvement." Danny said, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Well, we still get to destroy the girl's parents." Vlad said

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"Hehehe you're becoming more like me everyday, Daniel."

"Should I even bother to correct you or would it be any use?"

"No, it would be any use-"

"Insert evil laugh here." Danny said.

"What?" asked Vlad.

"You were about to start doing that annoying evil laugh of yours."

"…I-I was not! That's absurd I wasn't even thinking of laughing." Vlad said stuttering, which proved he was lying.

"Yes you were!"

"I most certainly was not."

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh-"

"Do you two have to act like children?" Dan cut in.

The two in question looked at each other and said, "Maybe"

"Hey Dan. Dan?" called Danni's voice.

Dan opened his eyes and saw Danni shaking him 'awake'.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Me and Emma are going to try to teach her how to use ecto-blasts, okay?"

"Good." Dan said standing up.

"What?" Asked Danni confused by his actions.

"I want to watch. I left her with you all of yesterday. I want to see what she can do." Dan answered.

"Well, okay. Hey Emma!" Danni called.

"Yeah!" Emma yelled back.

"Dan wants to come and watch you practice!"

Emma jumped out of the cabin, "Really? Do you really want to watch me Dan?"

"Sure, kid, why not?"

"Yay! Come on let's go, let's go!" Emma said running towards the woods where she and Danni had practice the other day.

Dan and Danni followed and Danni stepped beside Emma.

"Okay Emma, this time you need to actually _fire_ the blast." Danni said and Emma positioned her arm to where she would hit the tree in front of her.

"Gather the energy." Danni coaxed.

Emma's hand started to glow with blue ectoplasm and Dan's eyebrows shot up interest.

"Cerulic…" Dan muttered and Danni looked at him with a confused expression (for the 3rd time this ch)

"What'd you say?" Danni asked.

"Cerulic or blue ectoplasm. It's very rare and, if used properly, extremely powerful." Dan explained.

"Oh."

They were then interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Quickly they turned around to find the aforementioned tree completely obliterated and Emma standing there looking proud of herself.

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" cried Emma jumping up and down her white hair flying around wildly.

"Okay she can fire a blast now. Come on let's go." Dan said, lifting of the ground.

Danni and Emma followed suit, all though Emma was a little off balance. In under a hour they were at the border of Amity Park. They flew over the streets invisibly, looking for Paulina and Dash.

"Come on Dash I found the cutest little shop right around the corner" shrieked the Latina's shrill voice.

Dan smirked evilly at the sound, Emma's face contorted in rage, and Danni's face remained emotionless but she had no reason to hate them.

The three started to land and turned visible once they were a foot or so off the ground. They were right in front of Paulina and Dash. They couple stood still in fear. The three ghosts were an imposing site with Emma in front her fists glowing with blue light and her eyes glowing bright green in rage. Dan was behind her, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face clearly stating 'for once I'm just here to watch.' Beside him was Danni her expression unreadable.

"No…" Dash said backing up before stumbling and falling down, his eyes never leaving the ghostly trio.

"Who-who are you?" stuttered Paulina.

"What? You don't even remember me?!!? I should have expected as much. You dirty, rotten,-You're not even worth my time! I should destroy you now but I want you to know who you're at the mercy of." Emma hissed and powered down.

"Emma?" she said in shock.

Emma transformed back into her ghost form and yelled at her mother "You left me for dead! I HATE YOU!" Emma screamed.

"Emma, honey, you would hurt your own mother, would you?" Paulina tried to reason with her.

"Goodbye, Mommy." Emma said and fired the blast straight into her heart.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please in your reviews try to convince Kirby to give me the camera! I'll give you cookies!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know no one wants to listen to me right now because you want to know if Emma killed her or not so just read, okay?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dash didn't have to look to know his wife was gone. So instead of turning to face his daughter, he stayed huddled on the ground with his eyes shut. Slowly, he heard footsteps approach him.

"Dan?" he heard Emma call.

"Yeah?" answered the gruff voice of the city's hero gone villain.

"Should I kill him, too?" she asked, referring to Dash.

"You already know MY answer. Ask Danni." Dan said.

"Danni?"

"I think you should let him go, he's your dad, after all." Answered who he assumed was Danni.

Dash cracked open his eyes, and saw his daughter kneeling in front of him (in her human form), her head tilted slightly and a curious look in her big aqua eyes.

"And he DID leave his knife when Mommy and he left." Emma said. Emma sat there looking at him for a moment before standing up.

"Okay." She said and walked back over to Dan and Danni.

"Okay?" Danni asked curiously.

"Let's just leave him here." Emma said.

"Why are you going with them?" Dash asked before regretting it.

"What? You got a problem with it?" Dan asked and took a step closer.

"Dan!" Emma said and laughed.

"What?" he said glaring daggers at Dash.

"Let me handle it, Dan." Emma said and layered on "The Charm" mention a couple of chapters ago. "Puh-Lease?"

Dan huffed in annoyance, but did nothing to say he was going to do anything.

"This is my family now, Daddy. They took care of me and they like me for me. They took me in and helped me. You may have made me, but you aren't my family, not now or ever." Emma said to him and then transformed back to her ghost form.

"Come on guys, let's go." Emma said and took off into the air. Danni followed her and ,after sending on last death glare at Dash, Dan joined them in the sky.

---------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------------

"Why'd you let him go?" Dan asked as soon as they exited Amity Park.

"Because he kind of cared about me. Just a little though. But like they say, a little goes a long way!" Emma said as she did a barrel roll in the sky, her eyes closed. She laughed as the wind caressed her face, expressing a true child-like innocence that shouldn't have been capable for her, seeing as she had just killed someone.

Danni's eyes hazed over in thought as she flew beside Emma and Dan.

'_I just saved someone's life, didn't I? If I hadn't of been there, Dan would've convinced her to kill him! Maybe that's how I can help everyone! If I convince Emma to do something then Dan will probably do what she says to! Or he might find out that I convinced her to do that and get rid of me! Oh I wish I could talk to Sam again!' _ Danni thought.

---------------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------

A pale white skinned ghost sat in her lair, watching the world through her crystal ball she had received upon becoming a ghost.

'_No wonder the ghosts always attacked at just the right time! They could see what we were doing the whole time!'_ The woman thought.

She was a teenager with a black tank top on, a purple oval in the middle of it. She also wore a black skirt with green stripes and purple panty hose underneath. And finally she had shoulder-length black in a half-ponytail and amethyst eyes. In case you haven't guessed yet this particular ghost was in fact Sam Manson.

And she was busy leading HER Danny back down the road that he'd refused to travel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH PLOT TWIST! Well tell me how you liked this one! I'm DYING to hear from all of you loverly (yes I spelt it that way on purpose) reviewers! So review or I'll eat your soul!(joking).**

**R&R!**


	9. AN

**Faithful readers and reviewers I am sad to say all my stories are being discontinued. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about this but I just woke up one morning and (here comes the horrible part) I didn't like DP anymore.**

**KIRBY:YES!**

**SHUT UP! IT'S NOT A GOOD THING!**

**KIRBY: Yes, it is. Now you can actually live your life again and no one will tease you about it anymore. You can be _normal _again. Maybe Emily will even-**

**KIRBY! Don't even GO there! (whispers) I don't need Emily.**

**KIRBY: Sorry! **

**Anyways so all my stories are but discontinued but I won't delete them. And if anyone wants, all my unfinished stories ARE up for adoption. If anyone wants to take a crack at them, they are fair game. Just contact me first and I'll even give you a copy of the plot line. Well that's about all I've got to say.**

**KIRBY: Wait, aren't you going to tell them what your new favorite show is? Maybe some of them like it too.**

**Good point. Ok, my new favorite TV show is an anime called Case Closed OR Detective Conan. It used to come on Cartoon Network. If anyone is interested in it too, feel free to PM me to talk about it and stuff. Once again I'm sorry about this, you guys have been so great to me and I feel absolutely _awful_ about doing this to you. I hope you'll all forgive me!**

**See you around!**

**-katiesparks**


End file.
